Poprzez mrok kroczę ku Tobie
by AxielDark
Summary: Prequel do „Doliny mgieł". Cień zaczął zasnuwać jego umysł już po upadku Ereboru. Niczym łotrzyk - wdarł się niepostrzeżenie w jego umysł. Powoli zalewał go, odcinając jego prawdziwe „ja" poza ciało. Potem był już tylko mrok...


_Szepty._ Nieustanne ciche słowa przedzierały się przez jego myśli. Mroczne i pełne zawiści, mówiły o rzeczach, które wywoływały zimny dreszcz na ciele. Od czasu upadku Ereboru prześladowały go zarówno w śnie, jak i na jawie, krocząc za nim niczym cień. Jego mroczne, drugie „ _ja_ ".

Był czas, kiedy potrafił je stłumić w sobie. Odciąć tę część siebie.

Był też czas, gdy odeszły na chwilę.

. . .

Po raz pierwszy w progu Bag End, przy ich spotkaniu. Nie wiedział co myśleć. Nie wiedział co zrobić. Po raz pierwszy od dawna miał tak jasny umysł.  
Irytacja i zaskoczenie pokierowały jego zachowaniem. Później nie raz karcił się mentalnie za swoją głupotę.

. . .

Drugi raz podczas spotkania z walki z trollami, gdy przerażenie o członka kompanii wzięło górę nad jego opanowaniem. Nie potrafił zrobić nic innego, jak odrzucić swoją dumę wraz z mieczem na ziemię.

. . .

Trzeci raz miał miejsce po opuszczeniu Rivendell. Było to podczas jednej z tych długich, chłodnych nocy. Spacerował na obrzeżach obozowiska, wsłuchany w oddechy śpiących kompanów, wypełniając swoją część warty. Jednak nie tylko on czuwał.

Drobna postać hobbita siedziała na kłodzie, oddalonej znacznie od ogniska. Wpatrywał się w wschodzący na bezkresnym, gwieździstym niebie księżyc.  
Thorin zamarł, obserwując z dystansu towarzysza. Niziołek poruszył się, a srebrne promienie zatańczyły migotliwie w złotych kosmykach, niczym królewski diadem, okalający skroń młodego księcia, zapierając tym samym dech w piersi krasnoluda.  
Nieświadom reakcji jaką wywołał, Bilbo zaczął nucić jedną z pieśni, którą zasłyszał u elfów. Z tonów przebijał smutek i żal.

Nawet nie wiedział, kiedy znalazł się przy nim, zauroczony melodią. Chciał się już wycofać, kiedy to niziołek dostrzegł ruch kątem oka, milknąc natychmiast. Przypatrywał się jakby z obawą młodemu księciu.

Thorin wiedział, że podejrzliwość hobbita to tylko i wyłącznie jego zasługa.

Nie mając już drogi odwrotu, westchnął i usiadł przy kompanie, sięgając za pazuchę. Po dłuższej chwili odnalazł, to co chciał, a mianowicie zawiniątko z fajką i zielem. Starannie nabił fajkę, po czym podał Bagginsowi. Biblio widocznie zawahał się, z pytaniem wypisanym jak na ręce, jednak ponaglające burknięcie zirytowanego już swoich zachowaniem Dębowej Tarczy, przełamało jakąś barierę w nim.

Siedzieli w ciszy, obserwując niebo i ulatujące ku niemu smugi dymu, do czasu, aż wypaliło się ziele. Bilbo starannie oczyścił fajkę i zwrócił się w kierunku jej właściciela, wyciągając w jego stronę przedmiot. Ich palce zetknęły się na kilka sekund. Thorin niemalże sapnął, gdy zalała go fala dziwnych uczuć, oplatając ciepłymi ramionami jego pokaleczoną duszę.

Spojrzał zaskoczony na hobbita.

W jego oczach odbiły się te same emocje.

. . .

Czwarty raz zdarzył się po potyczce z orkami. W jego umyśle na wspomnienie Bilba, stającego naprzeciw Białego Orka w jego obronie, wciąż ożywały strach i swego rodzaju radość. Duma. I coś, czego nie potrafił jeszcze nazwać. Wyczerpana trudami podróży kompania bardzo szybko zapadła w sen.

Znów za wyjątkiem dwóch osób.

Krasnolud cały wieczór obserwował swoje nemezis, które w tym momencie pykało wyraźnie zamyślone fajkę, usadowiwszy się na kłodzie, oddalonej od obozowiska. Był wyraźnie zmarznięty, gdyż pocierał jedną z swych dziwnych, włochatych stóp o drugą, chcąc się w ten sposób choć troszkę ogrzać.  
Uniósł się z swojego posłania, bezszelestnie zachodząc od tyłu towarzysza, niosąc w dłoni swój płaszcz. Hobbit wyraźnie nie dostrzegł go w porę, wędrujący w swoim własnym świecie rozmyślań, co wykorzystał skrzętnie, okrywając drobne, drżące ramiona, podbitą futrem kurtą.

Nie czekając na reakcję, usiadł przy nim. Jego ręka bezwiednie powędrowała pod futrzaste okrycie, żyjąc jakby własnym życiem.

Ciepły dotyk drugiej, mniejszej dłoni wyzwolił w jego sercu jakieś ciepło i obawę, że zaraz to zniknie. Tak, on Thorin bał się odrzucenia z strony tej niepozornej istoty, która właśnie przewracała jego życie do góry nogami.  
Obce palce z wahaniem splotły się z jego własnymi, zaskakując go. Ciepło zamieniło się w przejmujące gorąco. W jego umyśle zaczęły się formować pierwsze nadzieje, odganiając złe myśli. Po raz pierwszy od dawna czuł się, jakby wróciły do domu.

Nagłe przeczucie poraziło jego umysł. Odnalazł coś, czego wielu jego pobratymców szuka przez całe życie i nigdy nie odnajduje.  
Jego usta ozdobił nieznaczny uśmiech, odmładzając strudzoną życiem twarz.

 _Ghivaszel'u..._

 _. . ._

Po raz piąty cisza zapanowała w jego umyśle. Thorin, ukryty w cieniu wysokich świerków, z oddali obserwował jak hobbit został obudzony przez Bofura, który padł na ziemię i zasnął niemalże od ręki. A jemu to bardzo opowiadało.

Przekradł się ostrożnie, znów zaskakując nie pierwszy raz Bilba, który pod wpływem jego dotyku podskoczył, ledwo tłumiąc swój krzyk. Obrócił się w jego stronę z lękiem i pytaniem w oczach, co za chwilę zmieniło się w ulgę. Oczy ciepłej złotej barwy lustrowały go, a usta formowały się już do wypowiedzenia pytania. Thorin przytknął swój palec do ust, pokazując mu, by zachował swoje słowa na razie tylko dla siebie. Skinął powoli głową w stronę lasu, czekając aż włamywacz wstanie z posłania i ruszy za nim. Cicho przemykali wśród śpiących towarzyszy, idąc jeden za drugim.  
Przed nimi stanęła ściana lasu, w którą krasnolud bez wahania poprowadził hobbita. Minęła dłuższa chwila, nim dotarli na miejsce. Książę miał spore obawy. Nie wiedział, czy jego specyficzny dość podarek, spodoba się towarzyszowi. Odnalazł to miejsce podczas kolacji, szukając zacisznego miejsca do rozmyślań.

Obraz przed nimi nawet jemu wydawał się ujmujący, jak na jego krasnoludzkie standardy. Na leśnej polanie znajdowało się sporej wielkości jezioro. Niczym nie zmącona tafla, w tą bezwietrzną, gwiaździstą noc, odbijała niczym lustro kalejdoskop świetlistych punkcików, które mimo wszystko bladły przy księżycu, będącego tego dnia w pełni.

Thorin miał wrażenie, że to inny świat. Lustrzane odbicie ich własnego, jednak pełnego pokoju i pozbawione zmartwień.

Kątem oka spojrzał na Bilba. Oddech uwiązł mu w gardle. Twarz mężczyzny jaśniała od delikatnego uśmiechu, który zdobił jego usta. Oczy zdawały się świecić jakimś wewnętrznym blaskiem, hipnotyzując księcia.  
Nie panując nad swoim ciałem, pochwycił dłoń hobbita, gładząc ostrożnie kciukiem skórę. Powoli zaczerpnął powietrza, chcąc zapanować nad sobą.

\- Kiedy odzyskamy Erebor... będę potrzebował ludzi, którym ufam. - usłyszał swój cichy głos, niemalże przeklinając samego siebie za delikatne drżenie słyszane w nim. Jego oczy powędrowały na twarz ukochanego. Westchnął, chcąc odegnać zdenerwowanie. Oparł dłonie na barkach Bagginsa, powoli i niepewnie odwracając go tak, by stali naprzeciwko siebie.  
\- Czy... nie zechciałbyś tam pozostać? Ze mną? - To nie było do końca to co chciał powiedzieć. Ale lata trudów wędrówek i ciężkich przeżyć sprawiły, że nie umiał wypowiedzieć na głos dokładnie tego, co chciał. Uciekł wzrokiem w bok, zły na siebie i zażenowany zarazem.

Za sprawą jakiś magicznych sztuczek, jego hobbit zdawał się zrozumieć i bez tego, co chciał mu tak bardzo przekazać. Małe dłonie dotknęły jego twarzy, przemykając zręcznymi palcami przez pasma siwiejącej już brody. Ta pieszczota wyrwała z ust Thorina niechciany pomruk zadowolenia. Przymknął oczy, obserwując to zadziwiające stworzenie. Widział jak Bilbo staje na palcach, ale nie potrafił się nawet poruszyć.

Aż do momentu, gdy ich usta się zetknęły.

Bogowie! Powinien już dawno to zrobić. Jego serce niemalże wyrwało się z klatki piersiowej, łaknąc tak bardzo uwagi, którą obdarzyła go ta istota. Słodko gorzkie uczucie zalewało jego umysł i ciało ogromnymi falami. Nie wiedział, jak mógł bez tego żyć. Nie wiedział, jak mógł tak długo odrzucać myśl o tym.  
Jego ramiona, jakby żyjąc własnym życiem, przycisnęły mocno Bilba do jego klatki piersiowej. Oddawał pocałunek z pasją i cała miłością, chcąc wynagrodzić jego wcześniejsze zniechęcenie i wrogość.

Gdy pocałunek się skończył, wpatrywał się długo w oblicze swojego Jedynego. Wiedział, że muszą niedługo wracać do obozu, zanim obudzi się Dwalin, by zmienić Bilba na warcie.

Czując, że hobbit też o tym wie i pragnie się odsunąć, zatopił szybko twarz w jego włosach. Zapach uderzył go w nozdrza. Woń ziół, fajki i czegoś dziwnego sprawiło, że Thorinowi zakręciło się aż w głowie. Przymknął oczy i szepnął niemalże niesłyszalnie jedyne słowa, które dziś powinny paść.

 _\- Mój Ghivashel'u..._

. . .

Wszystko się zmieniło, gdy dotarli do Miasta na Jeziorze. Czuł ciężar na sercu, a jego myśli stawały się coraz bardziej mroczne i szalone. Czasami łapał się na tym, że zaczyna zatracać się w tym wszystkim. Po głowie krążył mu tylko Erebor i scheda po przodkach. Towarzysze byli tylko pośrednim środkiem do odzyskania jego prawowitego mienia. Nawet Bilbo nie do końca potrafił odsunąć od niego to szaleństwo, drzemiące w jego żyłach. W jego duszy.

Stał się tym, czego się obawiał.

. . .

Gniew płonął w jego sercu. Głosy sprzeczały się w jego umyśle, a ciemność wirowała przed oczami, zakrzywiając obraz przed nim.

 _Jak on śmiał._

 _Złodziej._

 _Zabić._

Nim się spostrzegł, jego dłoń zaciskała się na odzieniu Bagginsa. Oczy płonęły. Głos przeszedł w mroczny syk. Gdy usłyszał Gandalfa, przez głosy przebił się jeden, jakby korzystając z okazji, gdy uwaga pozostałych była rozproszona. Cichy, pełen ciepła. Kompletnie inny, niż te, które do tej pory zajmowały jego spaczony smoczą chorobą umysł.

 _Givashel. Mój Jedyny._

Gdyby nie ten głos, wątpił niezwykle, by posłuchał czarodzieja. Powoli rozluźnił dłoń, usuwając się z drogi. Jego sprzeczne uczucia zabijały go od środka _._

. . .

Koniec. Całe życie poszukiwał tego.

 _Zemsty._

Wiedział, że ślepa gonitwa za nią, może mieć opłakane skutki dla niego. Jednak teraz, u progu swojej egzystencji, najzwyczajniej w świecie bał się śmierci. I żałował. O tak, bardzo żałował. Czyny, których dokonał pod wpływem smoczej choroby uderzyły go z całym impetem, wyduszając z jego klatki piersiowej jęk bólu. Tak bardzo pragnął to wszystko cofnąć, wrócić do Bag End, do tego cichego domu, fotela koło paleniska.

I do niego. Do Bilba.

Ah.. Widział jego złodziej do niego podbiega, jak upada przy nim na kolana. Chciał mu tyle powiedzieć, o wszystkich myślach i uczuciach które przemilczał przez tyle miesięcy, kierowany swoją dumą. Widział łzy w jego oczach, tak bardzo pragnąć je otrzeć, lecz dłonie odmawiały mu posłuszeństwa.  
Jedyne, na co się mógł zdobyć, to słowa, które miał nadzieję, że pozwolą hobbitowi zapomnieć o tym wszystkim.  
I żyć dalej.

Trwać przy nim na wieki, było by czymś wspaniałym. Ale już nie mógł. Spalił wszystkie mosty.

 _Czy tego właśnie pragniesz królu?_

 _Tak._

 _Więc idź do domu. Wracaj tam, gdzie zawsze było Twoje miejsce._

Ciemność otuliła go swoim płaszczem. Gdzieś w oddali słyszał łkanie swojego Jedynego.

. . .

Gdy się ocknął na Kruczym Wzgórzu, nie pamiętał nic. Jakieś niejasne myśli błądziły co prawda po jego umyśle, ale nie potrafił żadnej z nich pochwycić. Szepty w jego głowie, kazały mu wstać.

 _Idź._

 _Dokąd mam iść?_ \- spytał zdezorientowany.

 _Tam, gdzie Twój dom._ \- Odpowiedziały. - T _am, gdzie spotkasz światło._

Nie rozumiał ich, jednak podźwignął się słabo na nogi. Zataczając się, ruszył do przodu. Wokół niego tłoczyły się cieniste postacie, popychając go, szepcząc jedno przez drugie.

 _Dom. Chcę do domu._

. . .

Krajobrazy wokół niego się zmieniały, wraz z porami roku. Zdawał się tego nie dostrzegać, krocząc jakby przez swój własny świat. Coś go ciągnęło w jedno miejsce, z daleka od Samotnej Góry. Unikał ludzi oraz przedstawicieli innych ras. Budzili w nim niechęć i niepokój, ale nawet on sam nie potrafił sobie odpowiedzieć dlaczego. W jego głowie wciąż i wciąż echem odbijało się jedno słowo - jak natrętna mucha, uderzająca o szybę, chcąc się wydostać na zewnątrz.

 _Dom._

Nie tylko to go męczyło. Czuł podświadomie, że ktoś na niego czekał. Ktoś, o kim zapomniał i to napawało go niebywałym strachem i wstydem. Czasami w śnie zdawało mu się, że kogoś woła w mroku. Szuka w ciemnych odmętach. Czasami zostawał tam sam, czasami ktoś nadchodził. Jego głos był kojący, a w sercu Thorina pojawiało się ciepło, które choć na chwilę ogrzewało jego zamarzniętą duszę.

Głos zawsze obiecywał, że go odnajdzie.

A krasnolud czekał cierpliwie, wierząc mimowolnie w te słowa.

 _. . ._

Światło. Promyk światła kroczył do niego wśród morza mroku. Powoli przemieniał się w sylwetkę niskiego człowieka, niemalże dziecka. W odmętach umysłu pojawiła się myśl, że coś znajomego jest w tej postaci. W jego wnętrzu pojawiło się zapomniane do tej pory ciepło. Próbował uchwyć myśl, która krążyła gdzieś na dnie jego podświadomości. Wiedział, że to było imię.

Nie uciekł, gdy postać stanęła naprzeciwko niego. Coś mu mówiło, że tak musi być. Nie odsunął się też, gdy ciepło z obcej dłoni rozlało się po jego ciele od miejsca, gdzie się znajdowała. Jego palce mimowolnie zacisnęły się wokół drobnych palców.

\- Odnalazłem Cię, tak jak mnie prosiłeś. Więc wróć Thorinie... - _Thorinie..._ Znał to imię. Znał, jakby było częścią jego jestestwa. -...Wróć z ciemności. Wracajmy do domu.

 _Dom._

Gdzie był mój dom?

Gdzie zmierzam?

Poranne słońce ukazało w pełnej krasie oblicze przybysza. A rozbite części układanki jego myśli i wspomnień, wskoczyły na właściwe miejsce.

 _Bilbo..._

Nagły rozbłysk światła pochłonął wszystko wokół nich.

A on... narodził się na nowo.

Świat wokół nich wracał do normy. W jego umyślenie nie było już trawiącego go od środka Cienia. Był tym, kim zawsze powinien być – krasnoludem spod Samotnej Góry. Na jego ustach zajaśniał najbardziej szczery uśmiech w całym jego życiu.

 _Ty uparty hobbicie..._

Porwał w ramiona Bilba, przyciskając go jak najbliżej siebie. Jak dawno utracony skarb. Ten prawdziwy i jedyny, jaki powinien istnieć w jego życiu, a który otwarcie płakał w jego objęciach.

Zatopił twarz w miękkich kosmykach, na nowo ucząc się jego zapachu. Zaciągnął się głęboko powietrzem, przymykając oczy.

Czuł się wolny, jak nigdy wcześniej. Jakby ktoś zabrał z jego barków ogromny głaz.

\- Wróciłem dzięki Tobie. - wyszeptał miękko, czując jak hobbit drży w odpowiedzi - __Mój Ghivashel'u__. __Moje serce.__

Patrzył z czułością, jak Bilbo unosi twarz, wpatrując się w niego z miłością, śmiejąc się przez łzy.  
Jasność zalewała ich, a oni stali jedynie, wpatrując się w siebie nawzajem, ciesząc oczy widokiem drugiej osoby, chcąc tym samym nadrobić stracony czas. W końcu jednak odsunęli się od siebie, co prawda niechętnie i jedynie na niewielką odległość. Thorin poczuł, jak opuszki palców hobbita przesuwają się ostrożnie po jego ustach. Przymknął oczy na tę delikatną pieszczotę.

\- Witaj w domu, Thorinie.

 _Dom. Tak, w końcu jestem w domu..._


End file.
